Complejos
by kyokichi
Summary: Sophie sabia que nunca lograria entenderlo, pero aun asi queria intentar saber las razones que howl tenia acerca de su excesivo cuidado personal.


**Complejos**

En el lejano reino de Ingary, mas allá de ríos y lagos, valles y lagunas, atravesando las hermosas y conglomeradas ciudades, bajo el gran y basto cielo azul. Un enorme castillo rodeado de nubles flotaba con gran elegancia. En el castillo, vivía no exactamente una feliz familia ya que ninguno de los habitantes de esta eran consanguíneos, sin embargo, se querían y trataban como una. Aquella familia estaba compuesta por peculiares miembros, unos más peculiares que otros. Comencemos con el más pequeño de tamaño, ese, una flamita de colores alegres de nombre calcifer, el se encarga como toda buena flama, de mantener las cosas calientes. Después, ahora por edades, se puede hablar de un joven llamado Michael, un joven aprendiz de mago con un futuro brillante; seguido del joven, esta sophie, una joven de cabellos dorados rojizos y con un gran carácter, pronto, ella se convertiría en la señora de la casa, no obstante, aun conservaba su enorme humildad y finalmente, el ultimo y no menos importante, el dueño del gran castillo, un gran mago de indudable talento, conocido por todo Ingary como mago howl, aquel joven, era el más peculiar de todos en aquel castillo ya que, aun teniendo una novia tan linda como lo es sophie, insistía en gastar muchas horas en el baño mejorando su aspecto personal y no conforme con eso, se iba a pasear excusándose que tenía trabajo con el rey.

Todos los días era lo mismo, sophie, Michael y calcifer aun no lograban comprender de todo a aquel peculiar personaje y dudaban que lograrían entenderlo algún día. Como toda clásica familia del reino de Ingary, esta era dueña de una pequeña florería en la hermosa y pacifica de Market Chipping, la florería, aun siendo pequeña, tenía las mejores flores de la ciudad y por lo mismo, muchísimas personas la visitaban a diario.

Una mañana como otras tantas, Michael y sophie regresaban de haber ido a recoger flores del prado, como siempre, traían las más bellas, llamativas y olorosas flores que ningún ser humano haya podido apreciar. Calcifer quien últimamente permanecía mas tiempo en casa, observaba curioso como aquel par empezaba a acomodarlas en grandes cestos, macetas, y demás, así como, las que quedaban sobrando, las reunían creando maravillosos ramilletes y arreglos. Tras varias horas de incesante trabajo, ahora los dos jóvenes y la flama se disponían a desayunar antes de abrir la florería.

-¿vas a querer pan con miel?- pregunto sophie sosteniendo una gran hogaza.

Michael asintió fuertemente con su cabeza mientras finalizaba los últimos toques de un ramillete. Sophie continúo partiendo la hogaza en rebanadas pequeñas. Tan pronto como sophie termino de cortar el pan, howl hizo acto de presencia bajando ceremonialmente las escaleras –buen día a los dos- saludo de muy buen humor. Camino hacia calcifer quien intentaba tomar un leño -¿quieres ayuda?- pregunto. La pequeña flama le miro con sus ojitos abiertos totalmente dándole a entender que efectivamente necesitaba ayuda. El mago tomo el leño entre sus manos y se la arrojo, tan pronto como cayo al fuego, calcifer la empezó a amoldar a su figura.

Sophie y Michael ahora se encontraban comiendo ignorantes de aquella escena –está muy rico- hablaba Michael con la boca llena.

-mantén los modales- regaño sophie quien apenas se iba a meter el pan a la boca –howl ¿vas a desayunar con nosotros?-

El mago volteo a ver a su joven novia y detuvo su mirada en el desayuno que se hallaba en la mesa –hoy no sophie, desayunare con el rey- se excuso dando grandes pasos hacia la escalera.

-no mientas- dijo sophie por el vano intento de howl para huir de un desayuno poco glamoroso –sabes muy bien que el rey no se encuentra en el reino- declaro.

Howl miro ofendido a sophie –en ese caso, ¡calcifer prepárame el agua caliente!- cambio la temática huyendo como era costumbre.

Michael se encogió los hombros, tal escena era ya normal en aquel inusual hogar. Tan pronto término su desayuno se despidió de sophie adelantándose a abrir la florería.

-te recuerdo que hoy trabajaremos medio día- anuncio sophie antes que el joven se marchara.

Habiendo pasado ya dos horas desde que howl se había internado en el baño de la mansión, salió de este tan renovado y jovial con un rico aroma a vainilla y luciendo un elegante traje azul tan claro como el mismísimo cielo y unas mangas con grandes olanes tan blancos como la nieve. Algo destrampado, empezó a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos y de tres en tres emprendiendo rumbo a la florería para encontrarse a su aprendiz y a su novia atareados de clientes –veo que tienen trabajo- dijo uniéndose a los otros dos.

Las clientas al ver a tan apuesto joven, suspiraron enamoradas y una a una, se acercaron a este intentando ser atendidas por él, en cambio, los jóvenes que iban, miraban con recelo al mago haciéndose notas mentales de evitar traer a sus parejas la próxima vez. Y así, con la velocidad con la que los clientes habían llegado, se fueron retirando del local hasta finalmente hallarse vacio –deberían darme las gracias- dijo howl extendiendo los brazos.

Sophie bufo molesta por el gran egocentrismo de su pareja y Michael simplemente sonrió agradecido. Ahora que ya no había nadie en la tienda, Michael avanzo a paso veloz hacia la puerta y giro el letrerito a CERRADO y por fin cerrada la tienda, los tres avanzaron a la casa contigua dispuestos a descansar después de haber sufrido una ajetreada mañana y parte de la tarde. Cuando los tres arribaron a la sala, calcifer les esperaba sonriente y ansioso por comer –ya habían tardado- regaño.

Sophie se disculpo con la flama y le entrego unas flores para comer las cuales devoro con gran alegría –nada es más rico que las flores frescas- declaro contento calcifer.

-sophie tengo hambre- dijo howl intentando parecer triste. La joven volteo a verlo clavándole una mirada penetradora -¿Qué deseas comer?- dijo alejándose de calcifer.

–tenía pensado que saliéramos a comer- contesto el mago –tu, yo y michael- agrego.

Calcifer se sintió excluido y rezongó -¡te olvidas de mi!-. El mago volteo a verlo y rio –tienes razón, entonces seria tu, yo, Michael y calcifer-.

A michael le agrado la idea de salir a comer fuera, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no hacían esa clase de cosas y con sophie seria la primera. Una gran sonrisa broto de sus labios y entusiasmado empezó a convencer a la joven –di que si sophie, será grandioso. Ya veras, howl conoce un lugar tan fantástico y grandioso, te encantara-.

Y tras varios minutos de insistencias, sophie por fin accedió a las suplicas del joven aprendiz. Michael contento, abrazo a la joven alzándola del suelo y dando vueltas –que felicidad, iremos a comer afuera-. Howl observo aquella escena y pronto, se unió a ella arrebatando a sophie de las manos de Michael y cargándola el –veras que te gustara el restaurant al que iremos- decía girando con sophie en brazos –solo te pido que tu y michael vistan elegantes-.

-¿e… elegantes?- pronuncio sophie un poco inconforme con la idea –no es que no me guste la idea de ir a un lugar de esa índole, pero ¿seguro que podrás costearlo?- irrumpió la joven un poco preocupada por la estabilidad económica que gozaban en aquel momento.

-no seas preocupona o te arrugaras- regaño howl a sophie dejando de dar vueltas y colocándola en el suelo. Sophie lo miro un poco preocupada, no obstante, no quería arruinarle la salida a Michael quien parecía ilusionado –está bien- suspiro.

Ahora howl y Michael lucían una cara de entusiasmo con la cual, se dispersaron, el primero a hacer las reservaciones personalmente y el segundo a arreglarse. Finalmente, ella quedo sola en la vasta habitación –bueno calcifer, quedamos tu y yo- hablo derrotada caminando rumbo a su autodenominada habitación situada humildemente en el espacio que se hallaba debajo de las escaleras. Media hora después de haber acordado comer fuera, Michael bajaba las escaleras con un radiante traje de terciopelo color ciruela y el cabello bien peinado –el baño esta libre sophie, por si quieres usarlo- comento el joven.

Sophie salió de su rincón y camino hacia el baño –calcifer, agua tibia porfavor- rogo al demonio de fuego y continúo su rumbo. Dentro del baño, sophie acomodo el vestido que luciría esa tarde en un rincón, camino hacia la elegante tina y abrió la llave a todo lo que podía haciendo que un gran chorro de agua brotara de esta, lentamente introdujo los dedos para comprobar la temperatura del agua la cual, estaba al punto exacto que a ella le gustaba. Lentamente se fue despojando de sus prendas y se desenredo la trenza dejando al aire sus largos cabellos color zanahoria. Con suavidad, se fue introduciendo a la tina haciendo que una cascada de agua brotara de esta –se siente tan rico- expreso maravillada por el contacto con el agua. Minutos más tarde, sin querer salirse de la reconfortante tina, con la mano, empezó a buscar el jabón de baño, palmeaba todo el piso del baño, tocando cosas extrañas, rasposas, sin forma y babosas hasta por fin, hallar aquel objeto jabonoso de fragante olor; suavemente se lo restregó por todo el cuerpo hasta que se hicieron presentes grandes burbujas las cuales inundaron toda la tina. Ahora más que nunca, sophie adoraba la hora del baño y sin pudor alguno, empezó a recitar palabras sin sentido en la inmensa soledad del baño -¡oh romeo romeo!- balbuceaba ensoñada.

-¿llamaste sophie?- pregunto la voz de howl desde el otro lado de la puerta haciendo salir a sophie de su ensoñación –n…no- respondió sophie –y no te atrevas a entrar- regaño saliéndose de la tina.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta escucho el suspiro resignado del mago y sus pasos alejándose. Sophie quien ya estaba fuera del baño, comenzó la larga tarea de secarse y arreglarse, para la ocasión, había escogido un vestido color durazno claro lleno de olanes de la cintura para abajo. Un poco fastidiada se centro ahora en su cabello, realmente este nunca había sido su punto fuerte, desde que era niña lo tenía siempre enmarañado y sujeto en un par de trenzas –tienes que verte lindo hoy- se dijo esperando que sus palabras le ayudaran en algo y así, se puso en marcha con la tediosa tarea de peinarse. Después de varios minutos de pelea con el cabello, un incesante toquido del otro lado de la puerta se hizo presente –sophie ¿ya estas lista?, nos van a cancelar la reservación si llegamos tarde- decía howl.

Sophie un poco fastidiada soltó un chillido de molestia, ahora también tenia que soportar a howl del otro lado de la puerta. Decidió ignorarlo y continuar con la extenuante tarea de peinarse. Howl comenzaba a impacientarse y golpear más fuerte la puerta –¡voy a entrar!-. Cada vez más la joven sentía más presión. Tenía en una mano el manojo de cabello y en la otra un gran cepillo mientras en su boca, sostenía listones y pasadores. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y con ella, se mostro a howl quien lucía un poco inquieto y preocupado por la tardanza –te advertí que iba a entr…- no termino de completar palabra ya que su atención se dirigió a la joven quien intentaba peinarse -¿quieres que te ayude?- pregunto.

Sophie le dirigió una mirada suplicante. Howl se adentro al baño arrebatándole el cepillo –si necesitabas ayuda lo hubieras dicho- la regaño cariñosamente mientras iniciaba a cepillarle el cabello. Sophie guardo silencio y observo desde el espejo como el mago la cepillaba.

El mago suavemente cepillo cada hebra dorada rojiza que había en la cabeza de la joven –vaya que tienes un cabello muy problemantico- comento –bueno, era de esperarse, si la dueña es igual- bromeo divertido. Sophie como venganza por el comentario le dio un ligero codazo haciendo que howl parara de reír.

-listo, ya estas peinada- dijo howl admirando su creación. Sophie se miro en el espejo, sus salvajes cabellos ahora estaban perfectamente peinados en una media cola de caballo sujetada por un listo del color del vestido -¿seguro no usaste magia para peinarme?- pregunto escéptica la joven al terminar de admirarse el peinado.

Howl se mostro ofendido –por supuesto que no, recuerda que tengo una linda sobrina, es lógico que sepa como peinar-. Por un instante sophie llego a imaginar como howl se pasaba horas y horas con su sobrina haciendo cosas de niña provocando que una pequeña risa saliera de su boca.

Ahora los tres listos mas calcifer, se dispusieron en marcha hacia el restaurant, howl quien conocía la ubicación de este, se adelanto hacia la puerta y giro los colores hasta uno que daba a Porthaven –después de mi- dijo howl poniendo un pie fuera de la casa, sin embargo, sophie se le adelanto haciendo a un lado al mago -gracias- hablo sarcásticamente. Michael y calcifer observaron la escena que era un tanto graciosa para ambos y esperaron a que sophie y howl terminaran de salir de la casa.

Bajo los calidos rayos del sol, los tres jóvenes y calcifer emprendían rumbo al restaurant, en el camino, calcifer volaba de un lado al otro entusiasmado por la vista que se le ofrecía mientras que Michael, se divertía admirando las casas y edificas por los que pasaban y suspiraba deseando que martha estuviera con ellos. Por otra parte, howl se dedicaba a guiñarle el ojo y dedicarle encantadoras sonrisas a cada hermosa y joven dama que se les atravesara. Sophie miraba molesta al mago, era lógico que la joven sintiera celos ya que él se suponía, era su novio. Pronto, su vista empezó a fijarse en las amorosas parejas que pasaban alrededor de ellos, todas tomadas de las manos, otras dedicándose miradas llenas de amor y otras más, se besaban en público y todo aquello junto la hacía sentir mal.

-me pregunto porque howl nunca me trata así- pensó sophie provocándose un suspiro grande y sonoro de tristeza.

Howl noto aquel gran suspiro y volteo a verla -¿sucede algo sophie?-. La joven volteo a verlo -nada- hablo con tono de molestia desviando la mirada hacia las parejas que pasaban junto a ellos. El mago opto por no indagar más y continuo cortejando a cuanta joven se le presenciara, claro está, evitando aquellas que iban acompañadas por sus tías o sus novios, a esas había que temerles.

Cuando al fin llegaron al restaurant, Michael, calcifer y sophie miraron maravillados la fachada de dicho lugar. Las paredes eran de un fuerte color escarlata y la entrada era un enorme marco blanco rodeado de leones dorados rodeados por un gran arco de rosas blancas y rojas. De la entrada, un mesero no mayor de los treinta salió a recibirles -¿reservación?- pregunto observando expectantemente a los presentes. Howl rápido intervino sacando una especie de tarjeta de su traje y entregándosela al mesero de cara alargada. El mesero sostuvo el papel unos instantes y cambio su expresión alargada a una de adulación –por favor síganme- dijo adentrándose al elegante restaurant. Los demás le siguieron. Dentro de aquel lujoso lugar, se podía apreciar un exquisito olor a vino acompañado por una música instrumental tan hermosa como el canto de un ángel.

-esta será su mesa- hablo el señor que les estaba atendiendo haciendo una gran reverencia –pronto vendrán a tomarles su orden, que disfruten de su estancia-. Con paso lento y elegante, aquel sujeto se alejo de la mesa dejando al cuarteto solo.

-mira calcifer, todo es tan bonito- decía Michael muy emocionado mirando a todos lados.

-es la primera vez que estoy en un lugar tan elegante, hasta me siento como todo un rey- gritaba calcifer dando vueltas alrededor del lugar.

Los clientes de tan elegante restaurant empezaron a sentirse intimidados por la llama de colores que volaba sobre sus cabezas y sin dudarlo, empezaron a expresar su inconformidad hacia el dueño de aquella cosa, no obstante, por más quejas que llegaran a los oídos de howl, este se mantenía hermético y digno.

-¿listos para ordenar?- pregunto un nuevo mesero, este, parecía tener la misma edad o un poco más que Michael.

Howl comenzó a ordenar, como siempre, actuando sereno y elegante frente a otros y recitando cada plato de memoria, hasta parecía que iba a comer seguido a aquel lugar. Después empezó a pedir Michael quien comenzó a preguntar curioso los ingredientes de cada plato que pronunciaba haciendo que el mesero empezara a perder un poco los estribos y finalmente, el turno de sophie quien un poco nerviosa aun continuaba leyendo cada plato existente en menú –no sé que pedir- se decía indecisa.

-pide ese, suena rico- ordenaba calcifer sobrevolando el hombro de la joven.

-no ese no, tiene nabos y no me gustan- protestaba sophie entre susurros.

-bueno entonces que tan este- señalo el demonio de fuego con su manita de llama.

Sophie hizo una mueca –mm puede ser- decía sosteniendo la carta.

-hmp hmp- se aclaro el mesero la garganta fuertemente llamando la atención de los dos –su orden por favor-.

Las mejillas de sophie se ruborizaron y las de calcifer se pusieron azules –voy a pedir…disculpe ¿Cómo se pronuncia?- pidió apenada la joven enseñando el nombre tan impronunciable de aquel platillo.

-Roast Beef- Repitió el joven levantando el menú de las manos de la joven -¿eso es todo señores?- volvió a preguntar. Howl y Michael negaron con la cabeza dándole a entender que era todo por el momento y así como había llegado, aquel mesero se retiro de la mesa.

Minutos más tarde, el mismo mesero regresaba, ahora con un carrito en mano lleno de platos de aspectos deliciosos. Calcifer se relamió los labios y Michael respiro hondo tratando de absorber el mayor aroma de comida posible. Con extrema delicadeza, el joven empezó a colocar cada plato sobre la mesa, iniciando del lado de Michael para acabar del lado de howl -provecho- añadió a cada plato que servía. Tan rápido termino de servir los platos, se retiro unos pasos y saco una botella de buen vino, con salvajismo, le inserto un destapa corchos y empezó a girarlo hasta finalmente abrirlo. Con serenidad inició a servir una a una las copas –señor, ¿su flama voladora también a querer vino?- pregunto un poco incomodo el mesero.

-no, absolutamente no- contesto inmediatamente calcifer impidiéndole a howl abrir la boca.

Cuando el joven termino de servir las copas, se retiro de la mesa, no sin antes volverles a desear que pasaran una agradable tarde. Un silencio se hizo presente dando paso a la música instrumental y al sonido de las cucharas y tenedores al golpear con los platos.

-¿me das un poco de tu plato michael?- pregunto silenciosamente calcifer girando alrededor del joven.

Michael dejo de comer y alzo su plato dándole paso al demonio de fuego y este sin rechistar, empezó a devorar lo que pudo, dejando al final lo suficiente para Michael. Despues, avanzo hacia la joven.

-sophieee- canto el demonio de fuego rodeando al alrededor de esta –me invitas de tu platoo-.

Sophie también dejo de comer y volteo a ver a calcifer -claro- sonrió y le acerco su tenedor con un trozo de carne. Calcifer abrió grande la boca y la joven introdujo la comida sobre esta –muuuuy rico- exclamo contento.

Después que terminaron la comida y el postre, howl se dispuso a pagar y posteriormente salieron de aquel lugar de regreso a casa. En el camino de regreso, sophie volvió a admirar las parejas que se profesaban amor, por un instante, llego a sentirse como una vieja solterona provocando nuevamente un suspiro ahogado.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, calcifer voló hacia la chimenea donde se acomodo dispuesto a dormir y Michael subió a su habitación a cambiarse alegando que empezaba a sentirse incomodo con el traje. Howl y sophie se quedaron solos, un poco incómodos y sin saber que decir. Sophie al ver que howl no iniciaría conversación, se retiro a su espacio –oh juventud te vas como el agua- murmuraba pesimistamente.

-Para recuperar la juventud, basta con repetir las mismas locuras- hablo howl respondiendo a la frase anteriormente dicha por la joven.

-¿perdón?- dijo sophie volteando su vista hacia el mago –intentas decir que tengo que hacer locuras para sentirme joven-.

Howl sonrió y avanzo hacia sophie –por supuesto- contesto –y por lo que veo te hacen falta hacer muchas-.

La joven no supo si sentirse indignada, furiosa o algún adjetivo peor. Sus cejas se fruncieron y sus dientes rechinaron –deberías seguir tu propio consejo- ladro entre dientes –así dejarías de usar tanta crema, maquillaje y gastar infinidad de horas en el baño-. A howl no le agrado aquella idea, era lógico que él se sentía joven, solo que la edad empezaba a crearle estragos en su bello cutis –si tan solo gastaras la mitad del tiempo que yo gasto, llegarías a ser mucho más bonita- expreso retirándose de aquella escena.

Sophie bufo y rebufo furiosa, nunca comprendería la incesante vanidad de aquel mago y así de indignada y molesta, se marcho nuevamente a su pequeño colchón. Habían pasado varios días desde ese incidente y tanto sophie como howl no habían vuelto a tocar el tema. Como cada mañana, howl salió del baño dejando tras él un exquisito rastro de perfume, claro, como cada día, había un olor diferente, el de hoy era de narcisos –buen día- saludo el mago a los presentes –michael, necesito que vengas conmigo a ver al rey- ordeno caminando hacia la chimenea donde se encontraba calcifer haciendo pequeños anillos de humo –calcifer, ¿y sophie?- pregunto extrañado al no escuchar la voz de la joven.

Calcifer dejo su entretenida actividad para contestarle –está enferma- dijo señalando a la joven que yacía tapada con varias cobijas en su espacio debajo de las escaleras –al parecer tiene gripa- menciono. Howl se alejo de la chimenea y camino hacia sophie –que milagro, empezaba a pensar que eras un ser de otro mundo con eso que nunca te enfermabas- bromeo agachándose intentando quedar a la altura de la joven. La gripa de sophie era tan fuerte que no la dejaba levantarse de aquella colchoneta y mucho menos, la dejaba responder a los sarcásticos comentarios del mago.

-vaya que si es serio- hablo howl –ya es para que hubiera recibido uno de tus tantos comentarios-. Acerco una de sus manos a la frente de sophie –lo mejor será que descanses y no abras la tienda- ordeno imitando a un doctor –michael tráele un poco de medicina que traje de gales-. Michael enseguida se puso en marcha y empezó a rebuscar entre los cajones de la sala la ubicación de aquellas escurridizas medicinas hasta por fin hallarlas cerca de la estantería. Después de haberlas encontrado, corrió nuevamente, ahora hacia una jarrita ubicada entre la mesa, tomo un vaso cercano y vertió en él un poco de agua proveniente de la jarrita.

-ten sophie, esto te ayudara- dijo suavemente entregándole el vaso con agua y empaque metálico con varias cosas redonditas color blanco –tienen mal sabor- añadió.

Sophie sostuvo entre sus manos el vaso y las medicinas. Las miro unos instantes un poco escéptica. Se armo de valor y se trago las pastillas con el agua haciendo una mueca de asco mientras le regresaba el vaso al aprendiz para continuar descansando.

Una hora más tarde, howl acompañado de Michael se marcharon para ver al rey. Sophie se quedo botada en cama, afortunadamente el mago se compadeció de ella y le permitió quedarse un tiempo en su habitación en lo que se recuperaba. Aun bajo los efectos de la abrumante gripa y las medicinas que le habían proporcionado que por extraña razón más bien parecían para el sueño ya que eso era lo que le provocaban, una inmensa necesidad de dormir, sophie admiraba la habitación del mago, era como la tercera vez que entraba a esta, no obstante, lucia igual de terrible y espantosa como las últimas veces –siento como si este lugar me enfermara mas- murmuraba con un tono febril –en cuanto me reponga de esta terrible gripa me encargare de ti- amenazo –ya veras, quedaras tan limpia y pulcra que ni el mismo howl te reconocerá- rio.

Los siguientes días aun con sophie en cama, la casa era un desastre. Michael aunque poseía un buen corazón y una excelente habilidad para aprender magia, carecía de sentido de la limpieza, por su parte, calcifer aprovechando que sophie estaba en cama, se dedico para esparcir hollín por toda la casa y finalmente, howl, ese era el peor según sophie ya que desde que se enfermo, el no se acercaba a la habitación. Sophie siempre se pregunto donde dormía o que hacia realmente, pero de lo poco que lograba enterarse entre murmullos y regaños por parte de calcifer y Michael era que definitivamente no pisaba casa y si lo hacía era para dar órdenes extrañas, gastarse sus dos o tres horas en el baño y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo –seguramente no quiere que le pegue la gripa- hablaba sola la joven –está bien así, un achacoso menos en la casa-.

Ahora que sophie tenía bastante tiempo libre debido a su gripa, el reposar en cama no le sentaba nada bien, le permitía mucho tiempo libre para hablar sola y pensar, eso claro, cuando no estaba delirando gracias a los efectos de la gripa. Con claridad recuerda una ocasión que calcifer entro a la habitación para verla y ella empezó a balbucear cosas tan extrañas como –serias el galán perfecto para mi nieta- o –ay que bonito brillas- haciendo que este empezara a tenerle un poco de miedo y terminara por dejarla de visitar. Y cuando se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, empezaba un gran monologo respecto al mago y sus hábitos de belleza, muchos de estos iniciaban con –me pregunto porque se empeña en verse guapo- y terminaba con ella llorando citando la misma frase –idiota, ¿Por qué no me tratas como a las otras novias?¿es tan malo pedir un poco de romance?-. En fin, eso era su pan de cada día, que hasta llegaba a ser muy rutinario.

Una noche de tantas, con la gripa en su punto crucial y sophie cruzando la delgada línea entre estar cuerda y delirante, apareció howl vistiendo su traje azul con plata -¿Cómo está la enfermita?- pregunto fingiendo preocupación en sus palabras. Sophie volteo a verlo -¿Cómo crees?- tosió. El mago acerco una silla hacia la cama y se sentó –diría que mal, pero siempre te ves así- respondió. Sophie volteo la cara hacia otro lado y fijo su vista en la ventana, en ella, se veía como cada día, a la sobrina del mago jugando en el columpio –que bonita es-. Howl alzo la mirada y la dirigió a la dirección en que miraba sophie –si, recuerda que la belleza está en la familia- comento observando a su sobrina jugar.

-con que la belleza esa en la familia- repitió sophie con su voz febril –dime ¿Por qué gastas tantas horas embelleciéndote?- pregunto curiosa a causa del delirio. Howl volvió su mirada hacia sophie –para verme bien- respondió con simpleza.

-pero tú siempre te ves bien- hablo sophie –pensé que en cuanto recuperaras tu corazón cambiarias pero sigues siendo el mismo mago ególatra y vanidoso que eras cuando no lo tenias- declaro. Howl hizo una mueca de inconformidad -¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?-.

-delirio- susurro la joven corta de aire. El mago pareció no entender la excusa y continuo acompañando a la enferma. Minutos mas tarde, sophie inicio nuevamente conversación –¿Por qué te gusta ser rubio?- pregunto delirante.

Howl tomo la mano de sophie –porque resalta mi belleza- respondió. Sophie guardo silencio unos minutos intentando respirar a través de su congestionada nariz –a mi me gustas mas de azabache- contorsiono su boca intentando crear una sonrisa –te hace ver mejor-.

Las palabras de la sophie enferma tocaron una fibra sensible del mago provocando que se fuera para atrás –a mi no… ese color hace que se me noten mas las camas-. La joven rio –pero si no tienes canas-.

-pero algún día las tendré y no me gustaría que se notaran tanto- respondió rápidamente el mago quien aun sostenía la mano de la joven.

Al parecer la gripa hacia mas atinada las palabras de sophie y pronto una nueva pregunta surgió -¿te da miedo envejecer?- pregunto observándolo con sus ojos vidriosos.

-¡por supuesto que si!- admitió howl –es una etapa a la que no me gustaría llegar- se llevo una mano a la frente.

La expresión febril de sophie cambio a una comprensiva –todos envejecemos, incluso yo lo hice prematuramente- rio al recordar ese suceso –y puede que llegue a ser feo ya sabes, llenos de achaques, agarrotamientos, puede que se nos caigan todos los dientes y quedemos calvos y llenos de enfermedades… -.

-¡calla mujer, parece que me estas contando una historia de terror!- interrumpió howl con un gran chillido a las enumeraciones de males que hacia esta. La joven detuvo sus palabras pero tenía que ser firme, así que continuo –sin embargo, una vez que uno es viejo, ve las cosas de una manera tan hermosa y tranquila. Todas las preocupaciones que tenia uno de joven se desvanecen y te sientes como un ser diferente y nuevo- declaro intentando influirle confianza al mago –además, si llegas a viejo ten por seguro que yo estaré a tu lado apoyándote-.

Las dulces palabras dichas por sophie influyeron sobre el mago y lentamente quito su mano de la frente para sujetar la mano de la joven –solo cuando es delirante saca su instinto de hermana mayor- pensó mostrando una dulce sonrisa.

Sophie devolvió la sonrisa emitida por el mago –siempre me vas a gustar por quien eres… no por como te ve…- declaro terminando desmayándose por tanta fiebre. Howl soltó la mano de sophie y la acomodo a un costado. La observo detenida y tiernamente –solo dices cosas lindas cuando estas enferma- suspiro.

Una débil luz que iluminaba la gran habitación poco a poco fue disminuyendo, no obstante, alcanzaba a mostrarse la silueta de ambos jóvenes. La mayor, se acercaba lentamente a la menor hasta finalmente quedar fundida en una sola. La tenue luz finalmente termino apagándose llevándose con ella a ambas siluetas e invitando a la oscuridad de la noche a hacer su acto de presencia.

La mañana siguiente, sophie se levanto mucho mejor y con un vago recuerdo de la charla que había tenido con el mago la noche anterior. Ahora sintiéndose mucho mejor, abandono la habitación dispuesta a iniciar un nuevo día –buen día- saludo a los presentes en la cocina.

Calcifer y Michael le devolvieron el saludo -¿ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Michael. Sophie le dedico una sonrisa –por supuesto- contesto mientras avanzaba a la silla cercana a la chimenea –¿y howl?- pregunto al no notarlo.

-En el baño y ya lleva un bueeeeeen rato- respondió calcifer desde la chimenea. Pronto, un rico olor a jazmines se hizo presente en la sala avisando que howl había salido del baño. Michael y sophie voltearon hacia las escaleras esperando la aparición del señor de la casa, sin embargo, en vez de ver a un howl glamoroso bajar por aquellos escalones, pudieron apreciar un howl de cabellos blancos vestido de color caoba.

-¿howl te sientes bien?- hablo sophie un poco sorprendida por el nuevo aspecto de su pareja.

-de hecho no, creo que me pegaste tu espantosa gripa- contesto sarcásticamente evitando el tema de su nueva apariencia.

Calcifer quien fue el último en apreciar al nuevo howl, se escondió entre los leños mostrando sus flamitas verdes mientras una pequeña e inaudible risa se hacía presente. Sophie y Michael guardaron sus comentarios y se dedicaron mejor a desayunar. Howl sonrió imaginando que lucía tan bien que los había dejado impresionados –sophie, ¿te gustaría que saliéramos tu y yo más tarde?-.

La joven volteo a verlo sorprendida, era la primera vez que le hacia esa clase de proposición –por supuesto- contesto entusiasmada con la idea, no obstante, se pregunto que había hecho a howl cambiar tan drásticamente.

Howl por su parte, observaba con ojos llenos de ternura a la joven mientras recordaba la charla de la noche anterior –por quien soy eh- pensó. Con gran felicidad, se abalanzo sobre la joven, rodeándola entre sus brazos, regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Hola a todos!, bueno quiero agradecer como siempre, a las personas que leyeron hasta la ultima palabra, me disculpo de antemano si llego a ser algo trabado o cambiador de tema... eso es porque lo escribi en en diferentes etapas del dia. Bien, ahora respecto a la historia, realmente deberia de pertenercer al apartado de Diana W. pero realmente hay mas difusion en este lado de anime. Otra cosa, la principal razon por la que me anime a escribir este one shot fue porque un dia escuchando musica, hubo una cancion que me recordo mucho a howl y empezo a sugir la tematica de la histora, es decir, la apariencia de este y lo que sophie pensaba, cualquier cosa, escuchen la cancion de besos de el canto del loco :D. Y bien, eso es todo, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Ha si... y le puse complejos porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrio...


End file.
